


The Heat of the Moment

by jujus_writing_corner



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Delirium, Fever, Gen, Platonic Kisses, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: When Google Chrome suddenly comes down with a virus, Yandereplier decides to take care of him. Thanks to fever-induced delirium, the normally aloof and closed-off android becomes much more forthcoming with his feelings about Yandere, resulting in a surprising revelation.





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two to bits and I've had this idea for a while now, so I'm happy to have finally written it! I've never really written or thought about Yan being protective of Chrome instead of the other way around, so this was an interesting change. Hope you like it!

It takes Yandere a long time to realize that something is amiss.

He and Chrome are out tonight, wreaking havoc in the city like usual. They haven’t gotten into any real fights until now, when they ran into a territorial gang and decided to wipe the floor with them. Yandere is literally outgunned, but he’s quicker with his katana than any of the gangsters are with a shot. Chrome seems to be faring similarly well, from what Yandere sees out of his peripherals. He’s not paying much attention to what Chrome’s doing; after all, Chrome is easily twice is strong as Yandere and made of metal instead of flesh. If anyone needs to watch the other’s back, it’s Chrome who needs to watch Yandere’s.

That’s what Yandere thinks, at least, until he hears a thud from somewhere behind him. It’s the sound of someone hitting the ground, but it’s louder than the sound most people make when they fall.

Yandere whips his head around to see Chrome collapsed on the ground. The gangster nearest to Chrome looks surprised by the situation, but quickly recovers and raises his gun to shoot.

“Don’t you _dare!_ ” Yandere cries, throwing his katana at the man. It spins through the air before landing, lodging itself in the man’s head. He falls backwards, dead before he hits the ground. While the rest of the group is stunned still, Yandere runs to the gangster, puts one foot on his head to brace himself, and yanks his katana out of his head. He doesn’t bother wiping off the blood or brain matter before he holds the katana up, ready to keep fighting.

“Who wants to die next?” Yandere growls.

The remaining gangsters look at each other and start running.

Yandere’s not above chasing and hunting down people who escape him, but the fleeing gangsters are the last thing on his mind. He puts his sword away and bends down to Chrome, who still lays unconscious.

“Aka-kun, wake up!” he cries, getting on his knees beside him. He searches Chrome’s back for injuries but can’t find anything, nor can he see any shine in his hair from leaking oil. He turns him over (not a small task, but adrenaline fuels Yandere’s strength) and immediately feels over his chest, looking for wounds. But there’s nothing. No bullet holes, no knife marks, no oil staining his shirt or skin, nothing but a mild scrape on Chrome’s forehead from hitting the ground. He’s completely untouched. Yandere is puzzled, and somehow even more concerned than before.

“Aka-kun, what happened?” he asks, wishing he’d paid more attention to him earlier in the fight. Chrome stirs then, letting out a groan.

That’s when Yandere realizes that Chrome is sweating. The night is cool and even all the exertion from fighting hasn’t made Yandere warm. Yet Chrome, who’s normally better at regulating his temperature than any human, is sweating like it’s a summer day. When Yandere listens closer, he can hear Chrome’s fans whirring fiercely, trying to cool himself down. Yandere puts his hand to Chrome’s forehead, then to his neck. His skin is as hot as it looks, almost too hot to touch, and greasy with coolant. Chrome groans again, shifting into Yandere’s hand.

“Too hot,” he gasps, voice quiet and weak. His eyes don’t open, and he makes no effort to get up.

“I know, Aka-kun,” Yandere murmurs, running a hand through Chrome’s hair and pushing damp bangs out of his face. “I’m taking you home. Can you stand at all?”

Chrome mumbles something unintelligible, and Yandere bites his lip in worry. He doesn’t have the phone number of any of the other Googles, so he can’t ask them for help. Dark’s in another state on business, and Wilford barely ever checks his phone. Yandere huffs out a sigh, half-resigned but half-determined. He’s going to get Chrome home, no matter what. Even if it means lugging Chrome’s arm across his shoulders and carrying (or dragging) Chrome all the way back to Ego Inc. himself.

Which is exactly what he ends up doing.

~~~

By the time Yandere makes it home, he’s sweating nearly as much as Chrome is, trembling from exertion, and his hands and arms are hurting where they touch Chrome’s bare skin. He practically drags Chrome to the control room, finds it totally empty (odd for the Googles), and in desperation, makes a slow trek down the hall to the clinic. Maybe Dr. Iplier can help, but all Yandere knows for sure is that he’s going to drop Chrome if he can’t set him down soon.

Luckily, Dr. Iplier sees Yandere come into the clinic, and is helping him with Chrome before the door closes behind them.

“Geez, kid, did you carry him all the way here?” Dr. Iplier asks, shocked but a little impressed as he puts Chrome’s other arm across his shoulders, taking some of his weight from Yandere.

“Yeah,” Yandere gasps, “And I’m gonna pass out if we don’t put him down somewhere right now.”

“Point taken,” Dr. Iplier says.

He helps Yandere carry Chrome to a hospital bed, and once he’s laid down and out of Yandere’s hold, Yandere sighs and plops down into a nearby chair.

“You alright, kiddo?” Dr. Iplier asks him, concerned. He takes one of Yandere’s arms, looking at the places where his skin touched Chrome’s. “It looks like Chrome gave you some burns.” But Yandere waves him off.

“‘S fine,” he pants, “Doesn’t hurt much.” The burns look and feel like nothing more than mild sunburns, and Yandere is still much more worried about Chrome than himself. “What’s wrong with Aka-kun?”

“Actually, I had a feeling you two would be coming in,” Dr. Iplier says. Yandere furrows his brow.

“Why?”

“Because, something’s going on with the Googles right now.” Dr. Iplier points past Chrome’s bed, and a couple beds down is Plus, who looks as sick as Chrome is. “A virus snuck into their systems during an automatic update they had today. All of them are like this.”

“How do you know all that?” Yandere asks.

“Google figured out what happened before his symptoms got too severe,” Dr. Iplier explains, “Right now he’s in his room. He shut himself down and started charging to wait it out.” He grumbles a little as he continues. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, because what happens if there’s a complication, but I guess he’s too stubborn to let anyone take care of him.” Yandere giggles a little.

“Where’s Oliver?” he asks.

“Bim’s looking after him,” Dr. Iplier says, “He insisted. And good thing, too, because Plus is turning out to be a handful.”

“Nnh,” Plus mutters from his bed, “Noo…not gonna…”

“Hey, easy,” Dr. Iplier tells him, walking briskly to his bedside. He gently pushes Plus’s shoulders down as he tries to get up. “Calm down, kiddo, whatever you’re seeing isn’t real.”

“I’m not…” Plus blinks slowly, eyes glazed. “I’m not…real?”

“That is _not_ what I said,” Dr. Iplier sighs.

Yandere chuckles a little as Dr. Iplier continues to placate Plus, getting up from his chair and standing by Chrome. Chrome still doesn’t look good; he’s still sweating, his fans are louder than before, and he’s only half-conscious, muttering incoherently. Yandere feels a pang of sympathy and reaches out a hand, stroking Chrome’s hair. He lays his other hand over Chrome’s, where it lies still at his side. Chrome cracks his eyes open a sliver at the gentle touches.

“Too hot,” he moans, just like before.

“Shh,” Yandere tells him, leaning down and nuzzling his damp hair, “We’ll cool you off, you’ll be okay.”

It’s an odd situation for Yandere. Normally Chrome is the one taking care of _him_ , not the other way around. Chrome is bigger and stronger than Yandere and naturally became protective as the two became friends. Not that Yandere isn’t equally as protective of Chrome, but he rarely has cause to show it. Even when Chrome gets hurt he insists he can take care of himself, and most of the time he can. He hardly needs Yandere to protect him from danger. But at the same time, Yandere is the older one of the two. He was created half a year before Chrome, and though an age difference like that means little to humans, it’s significant for figments, especially for a pair as young as they are. Chrome’s only just turned two, he’s still very much one of the babies among the egos. Yandere might tease him about it occasionally, but there are times when he feels the need to be responsible for Chrome. Times like this.

“Dad, you said Google’s symptoms weren’t as bad at first,” Yandere says, “Was that how it was for the others?”

“It was for Plus and Oliver, yes,” Dr. Iplier answers, walking back to Yandere now that Plus has calmed down. “I imagine it would’ve been the same for Chrome, too.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t…” Yandere starts, a sinking feeling in his chest, “I didn’t know. He was acting fine, I didn’t even know there was something…”

Now that he thinks back, though, Yandere can recall moments throughout the night where Chrome seemed a bit off. Times where he was quieter than usual, times where he walked more slowly. But none of it had struck Yandere as strange. He’d never put it all together. If he’d only realized that Chrome was sick sooner, then Chrome wouldn’t have collapsed in the middle of a fight and almost gotten shot.

“Hey, I can see the smoke coming out of your ears,” Dr. Iplier says, ruffling Yandere’s hair. “It’s the “oh-my-god-it’s-all-my-fault” smoke. I’m certain Chrome hid his symptoms from you on purpose. He probably didn’t think they were that serious; not even Google expected it to lay them all out like this. And you sure didn’t give Chrome the virus in the first place, so you don’t have to feel guilty for anything.”

“I guess…” Yandere mutters, smiling a little as Dr. Iplier kisses the top of his head. “How long are they gonna be sick?”

“Actually, Google thinks they’ll all be okay by tomorrow afternoon,” Dr. Iplier says, “The virus isn’t really _that_ awful, but their systems are more focused on pushing it out quickly than on keeping their bodies stable. Otherwise they’d be under the weather but functional for a few days instead of incapacitated for twelve-odd hours.”

Yandere ponders as he looks down at Chrome.

“I could take care of Aka-kun…” he says quietly.

“I figured you’d say that,” Dr. Iplier replies, grinning, “And I’m fine with it. You just treat his condition like a fever and you’ll be all set. I’ll get you some cold compresses, and we can take him to his room if you want.”

“How come you didn’t take Plus to his room?” Yandere asks.

“Stop!” Plus suddenly shouts, lurching up to a sitting position. “You don’t know what…what you’re doing…” He looks at his arm and sees an IV of coolant there. “Why’s that there…get it out…”

“Because his hallucinations are too severe.” Dr. Iplier answers Yandere as he strides to Plus, just in time to stop him from pulling out his IV. “There’s less for him to break or hurt himself with in here, and I’m not taking any chances.” He looks back at Yandere as he gently pushes Plus back down, smoothing his hair with one hand to calm him. “Hopefully Chrome doesn’t have any troubling symptoms like that, but Oliver and Google didn’t, so Plus might just be an outlier.”

“Actually…statistical…error…” Plus mumbles.

“I can handle it,” Yandere says. He looks down at Chrome, whose eyes have closed again. Yandere squeezes his hand. “I’ll make sure he gets better.” Dr. Iplier smiles.

 “I know you will, kiddo.”

~~~

A few minutes later sees Yandere and Chrome in Chrome’s room, with Chrome tucked into his bed under a light blanket. Yandere knows from hearing Chrome complain that he barely uses his bed while he charges, and that he wouldn’t bother with one if Oliver hadn’t insisted they all get them. But Yandere’s relieved that Chrome has it, because it means Chrome gets to charge more comfortably without having to leave his room. And he _does_ need to charge–Yandere plugs him in to find he’s only at 14%. Normally Chrome would wait until he’s at a lower level to charge, but the virus seems to make him lose power faster, and make each percentage of charge count for less. Chrome is still dead to the world, shifting a little when Yandere plugs him in but otherwise unmoving. It’s a little unnerving, but Yandere won’t let himself be deterred. He sits at Chrome’s bedside, lays one cold washcloth across his forehead and pats sweat away from his face and neck with another, and waits for him to wake.

After a few minutes of steady charging to combat the virus’s drain on Chrome’s battery, he finally wakes up, more fully than before. His eyes don’t open all the way and they’re still glazed with fever, but he at least looks around himself, showing awareness he didn’t have earlier.

“What happened?” he asks. His voice is still quiet and tired, but he doesn’t sound like he’s about to pass out again.

“You freaked me out, that’s what happened!” Yandere cries. “You passed out in the middle of a fight and almost got shot! I thought you _did_ get shot! I had to throw my sword at a guy to save you!”

There’s a pause as Chrome processes the information, and Yandere has a moment to be surprised at himself. He hadn’t realized just how worried he was–and still is–until he finally saw Chrome come around.

“You shouldn’t throw your weapon,” Chrome finally says, “You know that’s a bad idea.”

“That’s what you have to say for yourself?” Yandere asks, laughing a little, “You’re the one who had a virus and didn’t say anything. You’ve been feeling off all night, haven’t you?”

“Didn’t think it was that bad,” Chrome grumbles, “Didn’t know it would get worse.”

“Well, it did, and apparently your brothers have it, too. So I’m gonna be taking care of you until it goes away.”

“How long?”

“‘Til tomorrow afternoon. That’s what Ao-san said, according to Shishi.”

“Mm.”

Chrome looks as if he might fall asleep again.

“ _Mattaku_ , I’ve never seen you get so sick from a virus before,” Yandere murmurs, adjusting the washcloth on Chrome’s forehead. He notes that the cloth is already almost lukewarm.

“Hasn’t really happened before,” Chrome whispers, too tired to be louder, “Was one bad one…when we were new, before we were friends.”

Yandere has some vague memories of that, of the virus that cut through the new Googles like a knife a few weeks after they were made. It was so bad that there were rumors that the new Googles were not just sick, but fading. Once they found out that wasn’t true, Google started developing failsafes and updates to the Googles’ software to prevent something like that from happening again. The others even helped once they got better. Although this virus still slipped in, it’s not nearly as bad as that first one.

“I kinda remember,” Yandere says, “I felt bad for you guys, even though I didn’t know you. Everybody thought you were fading, and I…I know what it’s like.” Chrome nods; Yandere’s told him that story before. Yandere continues. “Isn’t it crazy? I almost faded and you got that awful virus. It’s like the universe didn’t want us to be friends.”

“Who cares about the universe,” Chrome mutters, “Too many people.”

“Even one human is too many humans for you, Aka-kun.”

“You don’t count, though,” Chrome adds. He thinks for a moment. “Bim and Dr. Iplier…don’t count either, ‘cause…Plus and Oliver like them.”

Yandere thinks the fever might be talking now, but he can’t help but grin.

“What about Google?”

“He hates all humans.” Chrome pauses, thinking. “Where _is_ Google?”

“Charging in his room by himself,” Yandere answers. “Shishi’s taking care of Midori-kun and Bim-san’s taking care of Kiiro-kun.”

Another pause.

“…I'm hot,” Chrome whines.

Yandere can't help but giggle.

“What?” Chrome grouses.

“You woke up twice earlier, and all you said was “too hot” both times.” Yandere feels the washcloth on Chrome's forehead again and finds it warm. “Do you not remember?”

“No,” Chrome mutters, annoyed at being laughed at. Even sick, he's still his usual self.

 Yandere takes the washcloth from Chrome’s forehead, and replaces it with the still-cold one he used to wipe Chrome's face and neck, before getting up. Despite his exhaustion and annoyance, Chrome reacts immediately.

“Where’re you going?” he asks.

“Getting this cold again, since you’re so hot,” Yandere answers with a grin, “But actually, it’s basically warm now, so I’m gonna soak it in cold water and come back. I’ll only be a minute.”

Chrome hums in acknowledgement before closing his eyes.

Luckily, the Googles do have bathrooms, one attached to each bedroom. Even though they don’t need a toilet, they do have a shower and sink for when their projects get messy, or when they’ve been sweating coolant on hot days. It’s a good thing they have their own showers, because Yandere is sure they’ll all be needing them once they’re better. The water from the sink faucet gets cold quickly, and it only takes a couple minutes for Yandere to get the washcloth cold again. When he walks back to Chrome in time to see his eyes flutter open, as though he almost just fell asleep.

“You can sleep, Aka-kun,” Yandere tells him as he sits beside him again.

“Don’t want to,” he mumbles. His eyes are glazed and still only half-open, but at least he’s still coherent–and as stubborn as ever.

Yandere just chuckles as he switches the washcloths, laying the newly-cold one on Chrome’s forehead and picking up the other to hold. Chrome sighs with relief. After a moment, Yandere sighs, too, as drops of cold water run from his hand where he held the washcloth down his arm, over the light burns he got earlier in the night. He rubs the drops into his arm with his other hand, chasing the cold. Chrome notices the movement, and cranes his head up from his pillow to get a better look.

“What happened?” he asks as Yandere moves to push him back down.

“Well, you were so hot that you burned me a little when I carried you home,” Yandere admits, gently pushing down Chrome’s shoulders the way he saw Dr. Iplier do to Plus earlier. Unlike Plus, though, Chrome doesn’t acquiesce to the pushing and calm down. He only seems to try harder to sit up.

“I burned you?” he asks, and Yandere is surprised by the level of concern on the edge of his voice. “I’m sorry.” The fight seems to leave him all at once and he lays back down again. “Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Aka-kun,” Yandere reassures him, stroking his hair. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“You should…get it fixed,” Chrome says, voice soft and weak again. Yandere thinks he might be a bit delirious, but somehow his fever-addled concern gives Yandere a warm feeling.

“It’s not that bad, and besides,” Yandere insists, “If I go to Shishi and get my burns healed then there’ll be no one to look after you.”

Chrome frowns at that–no, he full-on _pouts_. Yandere’s never seen that expression on him before, and he has to hold back a laugh at how ridiculous it looks. He can’t hold back his smile, though.

“Aw, don’t be grumpy,” Yandere murmurs, fondly kissing the top of his head, “I wouldn’t be here watching you if I didn’t want to. Don’t you tell me stuff like that all the time?”

It’s true, though in all fairness, everyone Yandere’s close to tells him things like that. And Yandere needs it; his self-esteem has never been high, and he often feels like a burden on other people’s time and energy. Maybe he’s a bit of a hypocrite to call Chrome out for having the same feelings Yandere does constantly, but he has to admit that it’s not fun to watch from the other side. He sort of understands the way the others look at him now, the expression they make when they tell Yandere he’s wanted and loved.

Chrome, for his part, seems placated by Yandere’s words and lets himself relax. He stops pouting and his eyes drift closed. Yandere expects him to finally fall asleep, but instead, his eyes crack open after a few moments. He peers at Yandere.

“What is it?” Yandere asks him.

“…Sit with me,” Chrome mumbles.

“I…already am?” Yandere says, confused.

“I mean…” Chrome stops, and then looks away. “Nevermind.”

Yandere remains puzzled for a moment until he realizes what Chrome is referring to. Sometimes, Yandere will find Chrome laying on the couch reading or playing a handheld game, and he’ll sneak up on him, sit by his head, and put his head in his lap. Chrome always protests at first, but always relents after a minute or two, leaning into Yandere’s lap and letting Yandere play with his hair. Yandere always suspected that Chrome liked it more than he let on, but he never would’ve anticipated him asking for it. Then again, Chrome _is_ sick and a little delirious. Instead of making him hallucinate like Plus, the virus seems to have removed his tsundere-filter.

“I think I get it,” Yandere tells Chrome, standing from his chair, “Sit up a little, I’ll help you.”

Chrome grunts, clearly embarrassed, but he follows Yandere’s instruction regardless. After some maneuvering, Yandere ends up sitting partially on Chrome’s pillow with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Chrome lays his head down on Yandere’s lap with a soft sigh, and Yandere smiles as he starts to pet Chrome’s hair. His hair is damp like it was before, though the stands nearest his face are wet with water from the washcloth rather than coolant. Yandere gently combs his fingers through it, working out knots and smoothing the strands down. Chrome’s eyes are closed again and Yandere thinks for sure that he’s going to fall asleep this time. But once again, his eyes open, barely a sliver.

“Yan,” he whispers, too tired to speak any louder.

_“Hai?”_ Yandere replies.

“You’re…a good friend,” Chrome says.

“Aw, thank you,” Yandere murmurs, holding back a giggle, “You’re a good friend, too.”

“And the others…are good friends,” Chrome continues.

“The other Googles, you mean?” Yandere asks. Chrome nods weakly. He has a look on his face like there’s something important he’s trying to say, but he’s too exhausted and feverish to come up with the right words. “You should sleep, Aka-kun,” Yandere tells him.

“My brothers are…really good,” Chrome continues, “All…all four of them.”

That comment gives Yandere pause. He grins.

“Four brothers?” Yandere asks, unable to suppress the note of humor in his voice. Chrome nods again. “ _Majide_ , Aka-kun? I think the virus got into your brain,” he continues, teasing. “Last time I counted you had three.”

There’s a pause as Chrome’s face screws up in concentration. Yandere can practically–literally–hear the gears turning in his head as he thinks. In the end, he yawns, snuggling into the blankets.

“No,” he mumbles, barely audible, “I have four.”

It takes Yandere several long moments to realize what Chrome means, but when it finally hits him, he beams, covering in mouth in surprise. He forces himself not to squirm in excitement, and tries to quiet the giggles that bubble up his throat. He doesn’t want to disturb Chrome, after all, whose even breathing suggests he’s finally asleep. Once Yandere regains some composure, he continues stroking Chrome’s hair, leaning down as far as he can to playfully kiss the tip of Chrome’s nose.

“You’re a good brother, too, _otouto_ ,” Yandere whispers adoringly, so full of love that he feels fit to burst.

~~~

Google’s assumption ends up being correct, and my mid-afternoon the next day, all four Googles are back to their normal selves. Their fevers, exhaustion, and delirium are gone, and Ego Inc. quickly resumes its normal rhythm. Dark is still away, satisfied to be told that the virus in the Googles has passed, but everyone else falls back into their routine.

Well, almost everyone.

Google and Dr. Iplier are talking in the control room, going over what happened with Plus and Oliver and making sure everything is well, when Chrome storms in as if he’s being chased. This turns out to be true, when Yandere follows him in moments later, a bright sunshine smile on his face in contrast to Chrome’s scowl.

“Leave me alone already!” Chrome yells.

“Not until you say it!” Yandere yells back.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Google asks Chrome as he darts around the room, trying to evade Yandere. Yandere’s hands are up, ready to grab, and Chrome looks like a cornered mouse in comparison.

“He’s pestering me!” Chrome nearly whines.

“I’ll stop pestering you when you say it!” Yandere laughs in return.

Oliver holds back giggles and Plus smirks as Chrome and Yandere keep running, Chrome trying to get away and Yandere continuing to chase. When Chrome pauses to throw open his bedroom door, likely to lock himself in, Yandere jumps on his back and clings to him like a monkey.

“Gotcha~!” Yandere laughs.

“Get off me!” Chrome yells, trying to push him off. But Yandere wraps his legs around Chrome’s waist and clings to his neck, keeping himself stuck.

“I will,” he replies, “As soon as you say it!”

Chrome growls with frustration and looks to Dr. Iplier, who’s been watching the scene unfold with no small amount of amusement.

“Make him get off,” Chrome mutters. His cheeks start to turn red, and the others in the room realize that Chrome is much more embarrassed than angry.

“Well, I’d like to,” Dr. Iplier says, “But Yan’s stronger than I am. I won’t be able to pull him off you if he doesn’t want to get off.”

“Then you do it,” Chrome says, turning to Google.

“Oh, come on, Aka-kun!” Yandere whines, “Just say it! You basically already said it before!”

“I was delirious!”

“You still meant it, though, I could tell!”

“What did he say?” Plus asks, and Oliver nods from beside him, both extremely curious. Google allows himself a grin.

“Perhaps if we knew,” Google says, “We might be better equipped to solve this problem.”

“None of your business,” Chrome mutters. “Also, you all suck and I hate you.”

Yandere laughs and nuzzles Chrome’s hair.

“You can tell them, Aka-kun!” Yandere insists, “They’re your _brothers_ , aren’t they?”

Chrome’s cheeks turn even redder. The others are even more intrigued now.

“What is it??” Oliver asks, practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Tell us!” Plus exclaims, his own excitement getting stronger.

Chrome doesn’t speak, stubbornly looking away, both from the Googles and from Yandere. Yandere’s smile falters a bit, and he leans in close to speak into Chrome’s ear, low enough so that even the other Googles can’t hear.

“You don’t have to tell them everything if you don’t want to,” he whispers, “But I still really, really want to hear you say you-know-what. It’d really mean a lot to me.”

Chrome sighs, not in annoyance like before, but in resignation.

“I’m still not telling you what I said before,” Chrome snaps at Plus and Oliver, who still look too excited for Chrome’s taste. Plus frowns and Oliver pouts. “Just…just the other thing.”

“Aw, Red–” Oliver starts.

“Let it go,” Google interrupts, sensing the change in Chrome’s behavior.

Oliver and Plus seem annoyed, but they relent. Dr. Iplier continues to look on with amusement.

“Aka-kuuuun~?” Yandere probes. Chrome huffs, sighs again and looks away.

“Fine,” he mutters, “I’ll say it.” His cheeks are tomato red, and he crosses his arms, still embarrassed. He speaks slowly and stilted. “I…love you…onii-san.”

Yandere laughs joyously as the other Googles’ jaws drop, and Dr. Iplier grins.

“I love you, too, otouto!” Yandere shouts, hugging Chrome tight. He kisses his cheek with a loud smack, making Chrome sputter indignantly. Yandere finally jumps off Chrome’s back, landing gracefully on his feet.

“That’s all I needed, arigato~!” Yandere giggles as he leaves the control room, practically skipping away.

After that, the room is left in silence for several long moments.

“Well, that happened,” Dr. Iplier says.

The room explodes into chaos. Oliver and Plus begin shouting questions over each other at Chrome. Chrome looks like he wants to crawl into a hole, but also like he’s trying not to smile. Google starts yelling at them all to calm down, and Dr. Iplier decides to leave him to it. He exits the room, but their shouting is still audible as he catches up with Yandere down the hall.

“So,” he says, grinning wryly, “I take it something big happened last night?”

“Yeah,” Yandere answers, still giggling and with eyes bright with happiness.

It’s the understatement of the year, but Yandere is too giddy to say anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Yandere's just good at acquiring new family members XD
> 
> Translations:  
> Mattaku: Japanese equivalent of "geez"  
> Majide: "Are you sure?"  
> Otouto: "Little brother" :')
> 
> Leave me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it, I really love getting them!


End file.
